James Silvani
James Silvani is a comic book writer and artist who has provided artwork for Disney comic books. He has been working as a freelance artist since 1994. Silvani is perhaps best known to Disney fans for having illustrated every issue of Boom! Studios' Darkwing Duck comic book. Of all the stories written for the comic, the only one Silvani did not draw was "Toy With Me" in ''Darkwing Duck Annual'' #1, which was instead drawn by Sabrina Alberghetti. A recurring gag in Silvani's artwork for the Darkwing stories was including cameo appearances by characters from various Disney animated films. Silvani redrew much of his art for the comic in the Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition book reprinting the majority of the title, and briefly returned to drawing Darkwing Duck for the comic's continuation under Joe Books. In addition to the Darkwing Duck comic, Silvani also drew cover artwork for issues of other Disney comic books published by Boom! and later IDW Publishing. Silvani regularly draws artwork featuring Disney's animated characters, posted on his Tumblr page. Outside of Disney, Silvani has also drawn artwork for other companies' franchises such as Transformers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Animaniacs, as well as drawing artwork for the stories written for Ape Entertainment's Richie Rich comic book. Cover gallery Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1_solicited_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (Cover B, solicited version) Darkwing_Duck_BoomStudios_1B.png|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (Cover B, finalized version) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (Cover C) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_1D.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (2nd printing) Darkwing Duck Issue 1E textless.png|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (San Diego Comic Con exclusive) Darkwing Duck Issue 1F.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 (New York Comic Con exclusive) Darkwing Duck Issue 2B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #2 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 2D.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #2 (2nd printing) Darkwing Duck Issue 4A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #4 (Cover A) UncleScrooge_396.jpg|''Uncle Scrooge'' #396 Darkwing Duck Issue 5B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #5 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 6A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #6 (Cover A) Darkwing_Duck_BoomStudios_7A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #7 (Cover A) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_2B.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #2 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Issue_8A textless.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #8 (Cover A) Darkwing Duck Issue 9A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #9 (Cover A) Darkwing_Duck_Annual_A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck Annual'' #1 (Cover A) Darkwing_Duck_Annual_B.jpg|''Darkwing Duck Annual'' #1 (Cover B) Darkwing_Duck_Annual_C.jpg|''Darkwing Duck Annual'' #1 (Cover C) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_4B.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #4 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 10A textless.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #10 (Cover A) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_5B textless.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #5 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 11A textless.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #11 (Cover A) Rescue_Rangers_2010_Comic_Issue_6B textless.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' #6 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 12A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #12 (Cover A) DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 1C.jpg|''DuckTales'' #1 (Cover C) Darkwing Duck Issue 13A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #13 (Cover A) DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 2C.jpg|''DuckTales'' #2 (Cover C) Darkwing Duck Issue 14A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #14 (Cover A) DuckTales (Boom! Studios) Issue 3C.jpg|''DuckTales'' #3 (Cover C) Darkwing Duck Issue 15A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #15 (Cover A) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_4B.jpg|''DuckTales'' #4 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 16A.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #16 (Cover A) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_5A_logoless_cover_art.jpg|''DuckTales'' #5 (Cover A) DuckTales BoomStudios 5B textless.jpg|''DuckTales'' #5 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck BoomStudios 17A textless.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #17 (Cover A) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_6A.jpg|''DuckTales'' #6 (Cover A) DuckTales_(Boom!_Studios)_Issue_6B_logoless_cover_art.jpg|''DuckTales'' #6 (Cover B) Darkwing Duck Issue 18A textless.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #18 (Cover A) DarkwingDuck_Definitively_Dangerous_Edition_full_cover_art.png|''Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition'' Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_1_textless_cover_art.png|''Darkwing Duck'' #1 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_2.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #2 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_3_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #3 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_4_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #4 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_5_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #5 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_6_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #6 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_7_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #7 Darkwing_Duck_JoeBooks_8_cover.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' #8 External links * Official website * Silvani's Twitter feed * Silvani's Instagram page * Silvani's Tumblr page Category:Illustrators